The Maxie Gift
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Some gifts are just so Maxie that you don't know what to say. JASAM!
1. Part 1

**Title:** The Maxie Gift

**Rating: **K, I guess...

**Summary:** Takes places four months after Sam finds out she pregnant.

**Disclaimer:** Are Jasam buck naked and doing it on every avaiable surface at least once a week? No? Well then I don't own them...

Part 1

Sam sat glaring at the coffee pot, she felt as though it was mocking her. All shiny and not being used because Jason gave up coffee for her again. Yes, the coffee pot was definitely mocking her. With a long suffering sigh, Sam picked up the cup of tea in front of her and made her way into the livingroom. No coffee pots in here to mock her. Just as she was sitting down to work on a few case files there was loud knock at the door. Sam considered ignoring it until she heard Maxie's voice.

"Sam! Jason! I know one of you is in there! Open the door or I'm calling Calry!" Carly's name and the threat of the woman coming over was enough to get Sam up and out of her seat and rushing to the door. When she opened the door, Maxie breezed in carrying a large tote bag and flopped down on the couch.

"I come bearing gifts, well a gift. Unless you count the pleasure of my company which is a gift in itself."

"Oh! A present!"

"It's not for you though."

"Maxie, please tell you didn't go buy Jason more colorful shirts... again! Last time he threw them off the blacony."

"It's not for Jason either."

"Then who is it for?"

"The other person living in this house. The baby!"

"Maxie, the baby isn't even anywhere close to being born. How can you already have a gift for her?"

"Speaking of her, have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, not yet but I promise I'll let you know as soon as we decide."

"Okay. Well it's really more for the baby's room. I figured I better give this to you now before you start decorating, we don't want things clashing. In fact, you should just let me decorate the nursery so I know everything goes together. God only know what Jason would do to that room, it would be grey with black curtains or something equally horrible."

"Maxie, can I see what you bought?"

"Sam, I didn't just buy this. I had this custom made the day you told me you were pregnant and finished as soon as you told me it was a girl, it came in this morning."

"Well now I'm even more intrigued. Show me!" Maxie grinned widely and pulled out the surprise from the bag. Sam sat speechless, staring at the surprise.

"Is that... is that a mobile made with... waterguns?"

"Yes, yes it! You and Jason are like the Mr. and Mrs. Smith of Port Charles. It's all guns and explosions for you two so this is perfect for the baby." Sam didn't know what to say. It was kind of perfect for their baby and it was just such a Maxie gift that she couldn't help but being touched that her friend had put so much thought into it.

"Oh and the best part! The waterguns are completely functional. Once she gets too old for the mobile, just pull off the waterguns and she run around playing mob boss or PI."

"Maxie this is... so completely perfect and completely inappropriate for a baby that it could only come from you. I love it!" Maxie smiled brightly, choosing to take it all as a compliment and hugged Sam tightly. As they were pulling away Jason walked in the front door.

"Oh Jason! Look what I got for the baby's room!" Maxie bounced over to Jason and held out the watergun mobile for him to see. Sam smiled at the bewildered look on Jason's face.

"Is that a mobile?"

"Yes."

"Is it made out of waterguns?"

"Yes."

"And it's for the baby? Mine and Sam's baby?"

"Duh! Yes! Who else's baby would this be perfect for?" Jason looked around Maxie at Sam, who shrugged and smiled at him.

"She had it custom made."

"That's weird." At the sharp look Sam gave him, Jason quickly added to his statement. "And... thoughtful."

"And Sam already gave me permission to take over decorating the nursery, so don't worry about a thing. Your baby will be shooting baddies in style!"

"Maxie I didn't-" Before Sam could finish her sentence Maxie cut her off.

"Look I have to go if I'm gonna be decorating that room, especially if I'm gonna do it before Jason gets his fashion flawed hands anywhere near it. Sam call me later, we'll have lunch. Bye!" And then Maxie was out the door. Jason and Sam were stunned, looking at each other and then the mobile. Jason shook his head as he put the mobile down on the desk and walked towards Sam. He sat down next to her and pulled her smaller body against him.

"I didn't actually give her permission to decorate the baby's room. She brought it up and I didn't answer."

"That's a yes to Maxie."

"So... what do you think about the mobile?"

"I think it's something only Maxie would give us."

"That's what I said."

"I think we should just let her have the nursery, it'll keep her busy and be one less thing for us to do."

"Mmmm I agree." Sam responded as she snuggled into Jason's side, enjoying the quiet for as long as it would last.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

In the quiet stillness of the early morning Jason stood staring down at the small bundle of pink craddled in his arms. DaLila Morgan. His daughter. Looking over at Sam who slept peacful on the hospital bed Jason amended his thought, their daughter. She was small and perfect like her mother, and he couldn't believe she was real. They dreamed about her for so long and now after years here she was, heathly and just so amazing it made Jason's chest tighten with love. Glancing back at Sam again Jason discovered her awake. She was watching them with a content smile on her face, like she finally had everything she ever wanted.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Jason made his way to Sam's side, sitting down on the edge of the bed and settling DaLila into Sam's arms.

"I'm... happy, just so blissfully happy right now Jason."

"I know the feeling."

"How long do you think we have until we get bombarded with visitors?"

"I don't know, hopefully a few more hours." As he spoke, there was a soft knock at the door and then Maxie peaked her head inside.

"Hey! I have to work today so I wanted to drop this off early and oh my God she's beautiful!" Maxie gushed, gently rubbing the baby's cheek with her finger.

"Maxie I would like you to meet DaLila Morgan. DaLila this is your Aunt Maxie."

"Sam she's... adorable! Some babies are kind of, well ugly when they are born but she's not."

"Wanna hold her?" Sam asked. Maxie's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"What if I break her?"

"Maxie you won't break her. Just support her head the way I am and you'll be fine."

"Jason do you really trust me to hold your newborn daughter? Me?"

"Yes."

"You're both crazy. You hear that little one, both of your parents are insane but I'm guessing you already know that since you've had to live with them. Are you sure that I can hold her? Isn't there like a rule or something?" Sam let out an exasperated sigh before pinning Maxie to her spot with a glare.

"Yes Maxie, there's a rule. It's the 'you're my best friend and I want you to hold my daughter so you're going to hold her' rule. Okay?"

"Geez okay. I never knew you were so bossy." Maxie turned to address Jason. "Has she always been this bossy? Is she like this in bed? Ohhh does she make you her sex slave?" Jason gave her a sharp look.

"Maxie! Not in front of the baby!" Maxie rolled her eyes as she set down her stuff, preparing to take DaLila from Sam's arms.

"Oh please, like she knows what we're talking about. Besides I'm sure you two were going at like horny teenagers while Sam was pregnant. I know when I faked my pregnancy the research I did said some women become really horny while they're pregnant."

"Sam make her stop." Jason actually looked embarrassed, which was weird and Sam was kind of enjoying it.

"If only." Then Sam turned to Maxie who looked completely nervous as she held out her arms. Sam gently began to place the baby in Maxie's arms when Maxie let out a shriek and jumped away.

"Oh my God she moved! I can't hold a moving baby! What if I drop her? What if she just wiggles right out of my arms? Are you both insane letting ME hold your kid?"

"Maxie, just calm down." Jason's voice was soothing but Maxie was beyond that.

"Okay plan. How about I just admire how adorable she is and buy her lots of presents for the first month of her life and then I'll hold her... maybe."

"Maxie she isn't going to wiggle out of your arms, you'll be fine. You held Emma didn't you?"

"Well yeah but she was asleep and not all wiggly. "

"No buts, just hold her."

"Fine." Maxie sat down in an empty chair, watching as Jason took DaLila from Sam and made his way towards her. She took a deep breath and held out her arms again. Jason slowly and gently lowered his precious baby girl into Maxie's arms, hovering as Maxie settled the baby against her.

"Okay so this isn't so bad. Just uhh try not to wiggle too much, I tend to panic." Maxie relaxed a little in her seat, becoming more comfortable as she continued to hold DaLila. "Just so you know, your parents are great people. I mean sure your dad is kind of, well Jasony but some people think that's good and in some cases it is, just not when it comes to fashion. And your mom, well she has a great fashion sense but she doesn't always get to show that off but she'll have you styling. And don't worry, I'll always be there to fix what they mess up. You'll be the most stylish mob princess ever!"

Sam and Jason both rolled their eyes at Maxie's version of complementing them. They watched Maxie holding the baby for a few more minutes until DaLila began to fuss.

"Woah! What happened? What did I do? I told you I would break her!"

"She's fine, probably just hungry." Sam said quietly as Jason whisked the baby out of Maxie's arms.

"Well that's my que to leave then. Oh damn, I'm already running late anyway. I'll try to drop by again tomorrow if I can. Bye!"

After Maxie left, Sam fed the baby and Jason rocked her to sleep.

"I think Maxie left something here." Jason made his way across the room and picked up the small gift bag, reading the tag out loud. 'To DaLila, love Auntie Maxie'

"Ohh it's her first present! Open it! Open it!" Jason chuckled at Sam's enthusiasm as he sat down on the bed with her and opened the bag. Peeking inside, both Jason and Sam were stunned into silence. Inside was a pink and purple stuffed toy... in the shape of a gun.

"Is that a..."

"Yes."

"Maxie gave our daughter a stuffed..."

"Yes." They were quiet a moment longer until Sam started giggling. Jason looked between his wife and the stuffed toy gun in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Sam couldn't even answering him as her giggles gave way to full out laughter. It took at least 5 minutes for Sam to calm down enough to answer Jason's question.

"It's just... well I'm mean... it actually matches her room!" And then she was laughing again.

As Jason considered her words, he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Only Maxie would get their child a stuffed toy gun that matched the rest of her room, including the watergun mobile she had custom made for DeLila months ago. As the last of Sam's laughter died out, another knock sounded at the door and this time Carly came in. She looked at stuffed pink and purple toy gun resting on Sam's lap and then at Jason and Sam.

"Maxie?"

"Yes." Jason and Sam answered in union.

"It matches the nursery."

"Yup."

"And people think I'm crazy."

"You are." Sam replied. Carly rolled her eyes at the new mother before looking over at the hospital crib where a sleeping DeLila was laid.

"Whatever. There's my niece. Oh my God Jason, Sam she's beautiful! May I?" Sam nodded, smiling as her daughter fussed a little until Carly had her settled in her arms.

Carly didn't stay long, leaving as Alexis and Molly were coming in. Through out the day, visitors were coming and going until finally Jason, Sam, and a sleeping DeLila were left alone. The new parents were exhausted but couldn't help staying awake just a little longer to gaze at their daughter.

"I think were gonna be in trouble as she gets older." Jason looked down at Sam who was curled against him, her head resting on his chest.

"Why?"

"Jason, between just Maxie and Carly she's gonna be a world class manipulator by the time she's walking. Add the Quatermaines and the Cassidines into the mix, and well that's a whole lot of crazy going around."

"We'll keep her grounded." Sam sighed as she snuggled closer to Jason.

"I like the sound of that."

"Keeping her grounded?"

"No, well yes but I like the sound 'we'. You know us, together. I just like the sound of that."

"So do I Sam." When Jason looked down at Sam again, she was already fast asleep.


End file.
